


First Times with Jeon Wonwoo

by jus2kyu



Series: Expectations vs. Reality [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, bonus fic!, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jus2kyu/pseuds/jus2kyu
Summary: Bonus: in which Mingyu shares a bunch of first times with Wonwoo.No expectations. Just realities.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Expectations vs. Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786924
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. A Crush

Contrary to popular belief, the first time Mingyu was struck with the thought of liking Wonwoo in a more-than-friends way wasn’t when Vernon joked about them being the two most good-looking guys in their friend group (which Jun and Jeonghan strongly opposed) followed by a “ **you look great together, hyungs** ” and an amused laugh from Wonwoo and the others.

It wasn’t even that time he was supposed to go to the local museum with Soonyoung and Seokmin, and Wonwoo unexpectedly showed up. Seokmin told Mingyu they sincerely felt bad he had to third wheel with them so they asked Wonwoo to tag along and keep Mingyu company. “ **You’re both miserably single anyway.** ” Soonyoung reasoned when Mingyu argued that he didn’t have to drag Wonwoo into it. He probably had better things to do. (Wonwoo later assures him that he didn’t)

If you’re thinking about the time Wonwoo had to sleep with Mingyu on the same bed because he got kicked out from his dorm by Jun, it was _waaaay_ before that.

It was, in fact, during the end of their freshman year. He had been bugging Minghao for weeks to introduce him to the guy he went on a date with last Wednesday. He’s grown a bit protective over his seemingly quiet roommate (who turns out to have quite a sharp mouth), so he thinks that being the first friend Minghao has made in university qualifies him to assess said friend’s dating choices.

It was kind of cute how Minghao, usually quite reserved, would keep Mingyu up to ramble on and on about how “Jun gē did this” and “Jun gē said that” during their dance practice. Yugyeom revealed it was a different story in person. 

It turns out this ‘Jun’ had quite a loud, outgoing personality and Minghao would pretend to be indifferent whenever the elder would come up to him and strike a conversation, even going as far as acting annoyed. (Later, Soonyoung would reveal that it was obvious he liked Jun, too.  _Literally no one was convinced, Minghao_.)  Jun had a bit of an attachment to the younger since they were both from China and because of that, Minghao had a hard time trying to keep his shit together and not embarrass himself in front of the elder. This made Mingyu want to see the object of his friend’s affection even more and after guilt tripping Minghao about how Yugyeom got to see Jun first ( _ he’s in the freaking dance club, Mingyu— of course he gets to see him _ , Minghao sighs), his friend agreed.

Minghao couldn’t ensure Mingyu a proper conversation with Jun since he, himself, still has trouble with that. But he knows Jun will be having a mini photoshoot near the track oval for a project in one of his major subjects about dancers’ lines (yes, they were in the _constantly-texting-each-other_ phase). He tries to look casual as he and Mingyu walk closer to where Jun was striking poses for one of his friends.

“ **There with the black sleeveless shirt**.” Minghao looks ahead, discreetly pointing out Jun to Mingyu.

_Whew._ Minghao was right. Jun was one of the most beautiful people you can ever lay eyes on. Small face. Tall. Graceful. But Mingyu couldn’t admire him for long because they continue moving forward, so as not to look suspicious. They were there to observe from a respectful distance; not ogle. But then something— or someone rather, catches Mingyu’s eye.

It was Jun’s friend, the one holding the camera, pausing to throw directions for poses or invite Jun to move closer and check his shots. 

If Mingyu were to describe him as he saw him, he looked endearing. He had on a sweater one size too big, round spectacles, and very fluffy dark hair. His facial features were sharp but when Mingyu caught the boy smile, he couldn’t help but smile to himself too. Again,  _endearing_. 

He never gets to ask Minghao about him, though. In fact, he never brings him up again. Mingyu becomes so preoccupied with their finals week that the mystery guy’s face is packed into the furthest corner of Mingyu’s mind, almost fading.

_Almost_.

Because right before Mingyu starts his second year of college, he meets said boy. It was dark, making it hard to see, and it didn’t help that he was hunched over, busy vomiting over some bush with his back to Mingyu. But Mingyu was sure the slightly long, fluffy hair was familiar. Instead of a sweater, he had on a hoodie. And Mingyu still found him equally endearing even when he had tears running down his face. A crush- _possibly-want-to-take-out-on-a-date_ kind of endearing. He wasn’t sure if the guy would accept the date, and not be cocky, ( _it’s a very cocky thing to say, Kim Mingyu,_ Wonwoo rolls his eyes.) but he knows he’s a looker. He just hopes he was Jun’s friend’s type. 

Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu later learns his name. Third year Literature student. Jun’s roommate. 

Seven months later, Mingyu’s boyfriend.


	2. His Hand

The first time Wonwoo asked for Mingyu’s hand, inviting him to hold his own, they were walking in the middle of a busy street. They were on their way to meet their friends at the newly-opened arcade that Soonyoung wanted to go see and they planned to go together, only now they were running a bit late and both of them being directionally challenged did not help their case at all.

Wonwoo was a few steps ahead of Mingyu, trying to thread his way into a sea of people without much pushing involved.  _ Why is the entire population of this city suddenly bustling around in this particular slice of pavement? _

He was looking ahead, knowing Mingyu was trailing behind him and Mingyu almost missed it, had his attention not been on Wonwoo the entire time for fear of losing sight of him in the crowd.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even look back at Mingyu.

He just. 

Darts his hand out from behind him, reaching out into the air. 

Waiting. 

_ For Mingyu. _

The younger smiles before taking Wonwoo’s open palm in his. He feels Wonwoo’s hand give his an acknowledging grip and Mingyu offer a slight tug in return. 

“ **I’m right here** ”, the gesture meant to say. “Also, you’re walking too fast, hyung. Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m glad you guys are enjoying the series so far :> i kinda wanted to put in Mingyu’s side of things so here you go!!!
> 
> thanks for the kudos/comments <33 it really keeps me going <33


End file.
